DomPlays
DomPlays is a comedic gaming YouTuber, he uses mature language in almost every video. Because of that he has had memes made of him. His intro is usually "OOOOH what is up everybody, my name is Dom!" He is most commonly known for playing horror games, most notably Five Nights at Freddy's fan games. Although, he does polls to have his fans decide non horror games, such as Subnautica. Humble Beginnings He created his channel around the year 2016, with a gameplay of Who's Your Daddy as his known first episode. He already amassed quite a lot of viewers into his channel even though he just started it because he had a previous channel called "Puredominace". Puredominace - The First Channel Many of his viewers don't know that Dom had a previous channel that he worked on for years. The channel was called Puredominace (a purposely misspelled version of Puredominance), which covered mostly Minecraft gameplays mixed with some other games and even personal vlogs, challenges and storytime. He decided to create the DomPlays channel as a secondary gaming channel where he planned to do his let's plays away from the main channel which covered mostly Minecraft. To this day, he hasn't uploaded for almost two years on the Puredominace channel and planned to make the DomPlays channel his new MAIN CHANNEL. Fun fact: The DomPlays Channel was first named "DominantGames" which was later changed to the channel name that we all know and love. Infectious Thoughts - The Discontinued Another channel Dom worked on was Infectious Thoughts , an educational channel that aims to explain questions of everyday life but with a sprinkle of his humor mixed in. He only ended up uploading one episode Does What You Put on the Internet REALLY Last Forever? and decided to discontinue the channel. His Beard Y'all may have noticed that his beard is half-black and half-white. Away from misconceptions, he DOES NOT DYE it and he ISN'T OLD. That's just the way his hair naturally grows because of a melanin-type of disease called "Vitiligo". It all means that the white part of hair is caused by a discoloration due to loss/lack of melanin in that part of both his skin and hair. He actually has a video explaining his disease where he goes more in-depth. LINK: https://youtu.be/3b39byYuemg Billy - The Son Dom has a son. But not an actual son. A toy pig candy dispenser that he considers his majestic child. Billy was only originally gonna be a prop for a video from Easter 2017 - THIS IS NOT WHAT I NEED ON EASTER!!. He was received very positively by fans and requested Dom to make him an everyday prop. He decided to make Billy his official mascot with him being in countless videos, in his current channel banner and mostly in the designs of his merchandise. He's characterized as being the sh*t talker and the willy slasher. Dom basically raised a psychopath, that's just what it is. Relentless at all Dom's enemies that's how the Billmeister goes. Dom's Enemies The fans like to think that Dom has countless enemies. Not real-life enemies though, but enemies he encounters through the games he plays. One enemy that Dom has is Bonnie the FNAF animatronic that continuously harasses Dom during FNAF and FNAF fan games. Another, Cat Mario the troll-est of the troll that made Dom rage so hard that he got an ulcer playing the game. Other infamous "enemies": Bendy, The Neighbor, Light haters, Mannequins, Krampus and the Jigsaw Killer. Mods Dom has many trusted fans that gained Mod status because of the continuous support they gave to him. As a matter of fact, it's one of the Mods that wrote this wiki page. List of Current Mods: Ceee, Vonnie, Funny Yall, Jin, UncleChuck, Dani, Raven, Devin, TheDudeManSam, Becca, Katrese, Rexis Goldeneye, Victoria, Sydney B, Baron_Von_Rekt, Padre Snowmizzle, and, BurningKam101. GALLERY Download_(1).jpeg Download_(2).jpeg|First episode of Subnautica Download_(3).jpeg|First Episode of Overnight 2 Rebooted